


Revealing True Heroes Book 1

by Madame_LilleLotus



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: But she see's this as she watches, Character Development, Code Lyoko Evolution Didn't Happen, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Reaction, Sissi Delmas is a Brat, Teen Romance, Watching the Show, code lyoko season 1, with a capital B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LilleLotus/pseuds/Madame_LilleLotus
Summary: (Adopted from Kaitou_Luminous, watching Code lyoko book 1)After the final battle between the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A., the group is left reeling back into a somewhat normal routine. However just as things are starting to calm down, a mysterious woman whisks away the entire Kadic Campus and the warriors' families to a large viewing room. All so they can see for themselves what has happened to these kids and help with what may come in the future.
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer & Ulrich Stern, Amelia "Milly" Solovieff & Tamiya Diop, Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois & Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois & William Dunbar, Jeremie Belpois & Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia & Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia & William Dunbar, Odd Della Robbia & Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar & Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar & Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar & Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama & Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama & Hiroki Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63





	Revealing True Heroes Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> *******PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!*******
> 
> Hello and Welcome!
> 
> This is my first Upload here on the Archive, so I ask that any who read this keep that in mind.
> 
> I was given explicit permission by Kaitou_Luminous to adopt their story, which I am very grateful for. I was planning on having this uploaded with all the chapters that were previously made by them altogether. However, I just had a nasty bout with Appendicitis, and had to be mindful of what I was doing in the hospital and the outside world due to Covid-19. But now I am back and will finish the other chapters I had in progress. The other episode chapters will come as well once I have caught up to where Luminous left off.
> 
> Let me just say this right now; I am NOT a COPYCAT! I respect all fanfiction writers too much to just copy and paste their work onto mine and call it a day. I have read Kaitou_Luminous's work over and over again, checking and rechecking so that it doesn't seem like I am trying to copy them word for word. If I miss something and someone spots it, PLEASE TELL ME! So that I can fix it immediately. Thanks!
> 
> Now, one more thing and I'll let you guys go. If this type of writing is not the kind you like to read, that's fine the back button is in the top left-hand corner have a nice day. Please do not leave comments saying hateful things just cause you don't like it. Let's all just have fun all right?
> 
> Now, the moment you've been waiting for... ONTO THE STORY!

**People always say that time can heal all wounds… Though when they say it, usually they are not the ones who are experiencing the pain or turmoil the ones they say it to are experiencing…**

It has been two months since the total and utter defeat of the malevolent multi-agent known as X.A.N.A, and the ones who stopped it from dominating the entire world, that calls themselves the Lyoko Warriors have been trying to return to living their normal lives. Or, as much of a normal life as they could…

_Jérémie Belpois, the founder of the Lyoko Warriors, walked on what seemed like eggshells around his friends. Desperate to hide the fact that he was scared, that with no common enemy to pull them together, that his friends would forget why they were friends in the first place and leave him behind. All the while, Jérémie tried to almost no avail, to comfort Aelita as she mourned the loss of her father…_

_Aelita Stones (formerly Schaeffer), the digital Guardian-Angel of Lyoko, fell into a deep depression over the fact that she had truly lost her father permanently. Though it didn’t sting as badly after the first month, but everyone in Kadic knew that something was wrong, though only the other Lyoko Warriors knew why. She clung onto Jérémie and the rest of her friend like lifelines in these past two months. Although, Aelita always panicked a bit if they left her sight for too long without telling her that they were either heading to class or back to the dorms (Or back home, in Yumi’s case) …_

_Yumi Ishiyama, the steadfast ninja-shinobi of Lyoko, at first glance she seemed perfectly fine. However, anyone with seeing eyes could tell that when her friends weren’t looking, Yumi’s expressions and body language gave into the fact that she was extremely worried about her group’s well-being. Whether it was trying to get William all caught up from how badly his clone tried to imitate him, or keeping an arm around Odd and Jérémie, or even side-hugging Aelita and Ulrich to keep them close…_

_Ulrich Stern, the noble samurai of Lyoko, when he’s not trudging through classes or spending time figuring things out with Yumi. He’s hovering over Aelita like a guard-dog, or listening to Jérémie babble on and on about some computer thing that he pretends to understand, or he’s even linking arms with Odd as he head to the wreck room for foosball. Also, due to Yumi’s asking, of course, Ulrich has started trying to work things out with William as well. It wasn’t perfect, the two former love rivals still had a ton of issues to work out. But when the older boy was getting too out of his head and panicking, Ulrich was there to help him just as Yumi was. However, Ulrich’s biggest challenge would be one Odd Della Robbia, his roommate, and best friend from falling- off the brink…_

_Odd Della Robbia, The fiercest beast of Lyoko, though it didn’t seem like the last two excruciating years had done much to faze him on the outside. On the inside, however, the Italian was an anxious mess. Whenever he could he refused to be alone at any time during the day. Odd always tried to hide his pain through jokes and making himself look like a goofball, but he wasn’t fooling any of the other Lyoko Warriors one bit. Whenever the others weren’t stuck in their little funks, they would be huddle somewhat around Odd to make him feel safe when he has an episode or two. Especially Willam, as the older boy came to see the young blond as a younger sibling …_

_William Dunbar, the nearly-lost soldier of Lyoko, after realizing what had happened to him just before X.A.N.A. had died, he finally took the other Lyoko Warrior's former words to heart and started avoiding them due to the unbearable guilt he felt whenever he glanced at any of them. Soon, however, they found out just how bad off William was after Yumi called out to him to discuss a project they had been paired up for together. As soon as she touched him, he had a meltdown, a bad one at that. Upon seeing the attack, the gang started including him back into hanging out, and slowly, as they got to know the real William, their bond as a group started to mend back together again…_

The day had started normally, it was Saturday, so that meant a half-day for the students at Kadic Academy. Classes had just been released for the day and all the students were milling around the courtyard as they did every day after school had let out. The former Lyoko Warriors gathered by the drink machines to meet up as always. However, there was something different this time. Walking up to grab a soda, Aelita noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the machine with a piece of tape. As the drink came out the bottom, the pink-haired girl detached the paper and brought it over to the bench that the group had claimed as their spot long ago. Where the rest of her friends were waiting for her, as they had gotten their drinks before her.

“Guys, did any of you notice this when you got yours?” Aelita piped up hesitantly as she read what was on the paper and slowed her walking pace so she could see the words written on it clearly, drinking as she went.

The others in the group looked at each other and when everyone had shrugged in response, Jérémie glanced over at his girlfriend (they were taking things slow as Aelita was still grieving) and tilted his head in confusion.

“No, that wasn’t there when I was up there, What does it say Aelita?” The blond boy inquired as he shifted a bit from where he was positioned, Yumi to his left with her arm semi- draped around his shoulders with her fingers linked with Ulrich’s as the german boy mirrored her position waiting for Aelita to fill the space between him and Jérémie. Odd was sitting crossed-style on his backpack on the ground just a bit in front of the space so the girl walking toward them could fit in nicely. William was leaning heavily on the back of the bench looking over his shoulder at the group with Aelita in his preferable vision.

Looking around the school-yard, suddenly almost everyone had a small piece of paper in their hands. Even the teachers had one in hand as they watched over the yard filled with students just as they do every day after school.

The former guardian of Lyoko looked down at the note as she sat down in her designated spot and then read aloud;

_To those who find these notes (especially the six world heroes - you know who you are),_

_Prepare to be shown the greatest true story of heroics anyone has ever seen with their own two eyes!_

_Always sincerely ~~ Celeste Zamora_

As the pink-haired girl said the last word from the paper, the world itself seemed to slow down. As if someone had pressed the pause button on the remote to a television.

“Wait! What’s going on—” Yumi exclaimed as she and every other person in the courtyard notice what was happening to their surroundings.

Several things started happening all at once:

All the students and faculty in the schoolyard had a sudden cold chill run down their backs and everyone practically froze in place.

A bright flash of light encompassed the entire campus of Kadic Academy. Leaving no student of teacher out in making them shut their eyes to the in sudden pain from the intensity.

The ground beneath everyone just up and disappeared, leading to everyone screaming as the feeling of falling from a great height engulfed them

“WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!”

“ALIENS ARE ABUDUCTING US!”

“DADDY! WHAT’S GOING ON!”

“CHILDREN GRAB A HOLD OF EACH OTHER!”

As the screaming started to turn into a cacophony, the Lyoko Warriors all just suddenly gripped onto each other and shut their eyes. Well, after Odd and William snagged Jérémie, who was freaking out as well until he was pulled into a huddle with the others.

Soon, the falling ceased. Though everyone else was still screaming their heads off. The Warriors were the first ones to open their eyes and realize that they were still alive and whole for the most part. Looking around as they let go of one another the boys took in their surroundings as Yumi and Aelita walked over to the other students and staff of their school to try and get them to calm down. It also appeared that other people who weren’t on the Kadic Academy campus were in the room with them.

“Yumi! Hiroki! Are you alright?!” Akiko Ishiyama, the mother of the two aforementioned students exclaimed, as she pulled herself up from where she had fallen after being transported. Takeho Ishiyama was still trying to get his bearings together as he watched his wife pull their son into a bone-crushing hug and then turn to see their daughter help calm the other people. Not to mention the other sets of older adults looking around confusingly until they spotted their children as well.

“What the hell is going on here?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT MEETING!” As he took in the voice, Ulrich quietly groaned and moved his eye in his father’s direction. He groaned even harder when he noticed his dad locking his gaze onto him, and having the older man scowling even more than he already was. Thankfully before Mr. Stern could start talking, someone else spoke up.

“OKAY! That’s enough of that then!” a new voice resounded over all the screaming. By which all but petered off into silence as the students and faculty turn towards the left side of the room. Standing there, a young woman standing roughly about 4 ft 11 inches with wavy dusk shaded hair. She was wearing a peach-colored, floor-length silk dress with lace flowers strewn throughout the upper chest area. The skirt of the dress was slightly pleated and all but covered the white flats the woman wore. Her eyes were a color not unlike sapphires and they held a smile just as her lips did.

After finally calming down enough to pat his daughter on the back to soothe her, Principal Delmas turned to the stranger and with a stern gaze spoke aloud. 

“Now just who are you, and what right do you have to take us from our school?” Jean-Pierre asks briskly, tugging at the open side of his jacket. Hoping to resolve this quickly to get everyone in the room either back to the school or back home.

The woman gave the greying principal a look of amusement and slightly turned to address not only him, but the others in the room too.

“My name is Celeste Zamora, and you along with everyone else are here to view the story of the six heroes that stand here before you today. I thought that’s what my notes said, you did read at least one right Principal Delmas?” the now name Celeste questioned as Jean-Pierre stepped away from her in shock, how did she know his name? None of them had introduced themselves yet. “And before you ask, yes I know almost everyone’s names by now.”

Throughout this entire conversation, the Lyoko Warriors all looked at each other with trepidation. The six of them knew that the ‘heroes’ the woman in front of them talked about had to be themselves. But why did their story have to be shared? Shouldn’t they just keep it a secret?

Celeste then paused from talking to the adults in the room to look over the six people, she then smiled and brushed past the principal and parents that had been surrounding her.

“Young lady, you had no right to take us away from our lives. Who knows what will happen now that we’re not there anymore. I demand you return us at once!” Delmas exclaimed as he also turned to follow the woman and reached out a hand to grab her shoulder. Out of nowhere, a handheld fan made from what looked like birch wood and the same silk of Celeste's dress appeared and smacked right into the principal's outreach hand. The woman in question paused in her walking and turned her head sharply to meet Jean-Pierre's eyes, her face now held an even shaper look.

“No touching, you shouldn't grab a lady you know. It's beyond rude and if we were in the real world right now I could press sexual harassment charges. To answer your inquiry, I’ve put your entire world on pause at the moment. So when you all go back, not even a second will have gone by for you.” Celeste explained as she then turned back to her target of sight and began walking once more after Principal Delmas lowered his hand. Once she neared the Warriors, she stopped just in front of the group. “I have to say, it’s a true honor to finally meet you all in person. I never thought I would ever get the chance to talk with you warriors.” She smiled and dipped into a greeting bow at Yumi and waved at the rest.

Celeste then motioned toward a bunch of beanbags, comfy chairs, a single metal folding chair, and an extremely comfortable looking sofa at the front of the room. A large movie screen popped out of the wall just in front of the seating area. “Now if you’ll all take your seats, we can start the viewing.” the woman said as she started walking over to the screen, grabbing a remote from one of the chair’s armrests.

“Wait just you wait a minute! Why do _WE_ need to see this so-called ‘story’! Let us go you witch!” Sissi, still in a bit of panic from falling, started to fall back on her shrilly and demanding ways.

_‘Geez, Luminous-san wasn’t kidding around. Sissi is the queen of the brats when she’s worked up!’_ Celeste thought to herself as she recalled a conversation she had with an acquaintance of hers in passing as she went to gather her audience. _‘I should tell her about this next time I see her.’_

“I know you’re just panicked right now, so I’ll let that comment slide this time Mme. Delmas. As for the ‘story’, its a show called Code Lyoko, and all will be revealed in time.” Celeste then turned to the rest of the audience.

Pointing to the group of six she then said “For now though, we have 4 seasons to get through. Jérémie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Odd; the six of you have the sofa in the front. The rest of the students have the beanbags, the staff, and Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama, M. and Mme. Belpois, Signore and Signora Della Robbia, Herr and Frau Dunbar, as well as Frau. Stern, have the chairs.” the woman then paused as she saw Herr. Stern start to charge towards his son, his face screwed in a rage.

  
  


“Ulrich! What have I said about hanging around these delinquents? Get over here this instance or so help me—”

“Herr. Stern your seat is the metal one in the back. I’d suggest you head there now if you don’t want me to hogtie you to it and duck tape your mouth shut.” Celeste interrupted, getting in between the man and his son, glaring at him with the iciest stare known to mankind until he finally backed down and sat in his chair fuming. Mrs. Stern looked shocked a bit embarrassed by her husband’s behavior.

Everyone went to their seats and glanced at the Lyoko Warriors, wondering why they got the better seat in the room. The people in question were still pretty nervous, so they all huddled together as they sat down, never letting go once.

Celeste then sat in her seat that had appeared out of thin air, a comfy wicker rocking chair with a padded seat, and then press a button on the remote. All at once the screen turned on and showed an entire list of what appeared to be episodes of this ‘show’.

“All right first things first. Season 1 Episode 1 ‘TeddyGozilla’!” adding a bit of jazz hands at the end of the title for the episode. Celeste pressed play and the room’s lights dimmed accordingly... 

Next time on Revealing True Heroes…

TeddyGozilla!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it!
> 
> I hope you guys liked the Prologue. Now as I said before I just got back home from a recent bout of Appendicitis. So I might not update as frequently as I like, due to the fact I have to get back into the swing of things and will be heading back to work once I am able enough.
> 
> Please leave a comment of constructive criticism if you feel like its missing something! I appreciate any and all help I can get!
> 
> Stay safe and Healthy everyone!


End file.
